Story enemy stats
List are 3 of the story events that appear in the daily tasks and how they scale with tiering. For now I have these and increase of scaling should be equal to all storys. Data limited for now but its a start. The stats are accurate with most of the except the damage one. Note, that the class is used to make simple, enemy of same class are most same stats. Golem story The golem story Stone assassians (2 Dr, 2BR) Tier 2- 1140hp 189 stam 63 speed, 912 hp 189 stam 63 speed Tier 9- 1485 hp 273 stam, 64 speed, 1188 hp 273 stam 64 speed Tier 10- 1665 hp 322 stam 65 speed, 1332 hp 322 stam 65 speed Tier 11- 1755hp 343 stam 65 speed, 1404 hp 343 stam 65 speed Tier 12- 1845hp 364stam 66 speed, 1476hp 364 stam 66 speed Blazing rite (4 mages) Tier 2- 937hp 138 stam 46 speed Tier 9- 1162hp 216 stam 49 speed Tier 10-1280hp 252stam 50 speed Tier 11- 1346hp 275stam 50 speed Tier 12- 1399hp 394stam 51 speed Cult of stone (4 warriors, 2 have the passive speed buff) Tier 2- 1214hp 90 stam 52 speed (48) Tier 9- 1720hp 135 stam 55 speed (51 for slow wars) Tier 10- 1984hp 160stam 56 speed(52) Tier 11- 2125hp 170stam 56speed (52) Tier 12- 2247np 180stam 57 speed (53) Golem protectors (2 warriors, mage, Br) Tier 2- 1397hp 90 stam 48speed, 805hp 120stam 48speed, 864hp 189stam 62 speed Tier 9-1903hp 135 stam 51speed , 1030hp 198stam 50 speed, 1140hp 273 stam 64 speed Tier 10-2166hp 160stam 52speed , 1148hp 234stam 51speed , 1284hp 322stam 65speed Tier 11- 2307hp 170stam 52speed, 1201hp 252stam 51speed , 1368hp 343stam 65speed Tier 12- 2429hp 180stam 53speed, 1267hp 276stam 52speed, 1428hp 364stam 66 speed The Golem Tier 2- 5403hp 90 stam 62 speed Tier 9- 5843hp 135 stam 63 speed Tier 10-6072hp 160stam 63speed Tier 11-6195hp 170stam 63speed Tier 12- 6301hp 180stam 63speed Pylon story pylon story kayur guards (2x defenders (Ws) 2x snipers (brs) ' '''T9- 1822hp 115 stam +50 speed, 1020hp 238 stam +64 speed T10- 2085hp, 140 stam, 51 speed 1164hp 280 stam, 64 speed T11- 2266hp, 150 stam, 52 speed, 1248hp, 308 stam, 65 speed T12- 2348hp, 160 stam, 52 speed, 1308hp, 329 stam, 65 speed ' kayur perimeter (2x defenders (w)2x pylons (pylon)' ' T9- 1781hp 115 stam +50 speed, 1122hp 235 stam +58 speed T10- 2044hp, 140 stam, 51 speed, 1241hp, 265 stam, 59 speed T11- 2166hp, 150 stam, 52 speed, 1254hp, 285 stam, 59 speed T12- 2307hp, 160stam, 52 speed, 1360hp, 300stam, 59 speed ''' '''pylon field( 4x pylon (pylon) T9- 1122 hp 235 stam +58 speed (65cons, 47wp, 54agil) T10- 1241hp, 265 stam, 59 speed T11- 1254hp, 285 stam, 59 speed T12- 1360hp, 300stam, 59 speed ' '''obelisk guard(kayur golem (ogre)2x pylon)' T9- 2922hp 115 stam +55speed, 1122hp 235 stam +58 speed T10- 3150hp, 140 stam, 60 speed, 1241hp, 265 stam, 59 speed T11- 3256hp, 150 stam, 60 speed, 1254hp, 285 stam, 59 speed t12- 3317hp, 160 stam, 61 speed, 1360hp, 300stam, 59 speed kayur obelisk (kayur obelisk,3x pylon) ' '''T9- 1597 hp 145 stam +58speed (101 cons, 29wp, 54agil), 1122hp 235 stam +58 speed T10- 1716hp, 180 stam, 59 speed, 1241hp, 265 stam, 59 speed T11- 1769hp, 195 stam, 59 speed, 1254hp, 285 stam, 59 speed T12- 1835hp, 210 stam, 60 speed, 1360hp, 300stam, 59 speed Yogs story yogs story '''Yogs Reavers (2w one yogs fighter,yogs defender(slower) ) Yogs pyro' (mage), Yogs Scout (br) Tier 2- 1478hp 90 stam 52 speed (48), 752hp 120 stam 46 speed, 864hp 189 stam 62 speed T9- 1984 hp, 135 stam, 55 spd (51), 977hp, 198stam, +49 spd, 1140hp, 273stam, +64 spd T10- 2247, 160, 55 (52), 1096, 234, 50 1284, 322, 65 T11- 2388, 170, 56 (52), 1162, 252, 50, 1368, 343, 65 T12- 2510hp, 180stam, 57spd (53), 1214p, 276stam, 51spd, 1428hp, 364stam, 66spd Yogs Acolytes (2w one slow w) 2mages) Tier 2- 1478hp 90 stam 52 speed (48), 805hp 120 stam 46 speed T9- 1984 hp, 135 stam, 55 spd (51), 1030hp, 198 stam, +49spd T10- 2247, 160, 55 (52), 1148, 234, 50 T11- 2388, 170, 56 (52), 1201, 252, 50 T12- 2510hp, 180stam, 57spd (53), 1267hp, 276stam, 51spd Yogs Assassins (1 war, 1dr, 2br) Tier 2- 1619hp 90 stam 52 speed, 1140hp 189stam 62 speed, 912hp 189 stam 62 speed T9- 2125hp, 135stam, +55spd, 1485 hp, 273 stam, +64spd, 1188 hp, 273 stam, +64spd T10- 2388hp, 160stam, 55spd, 1556 hp 322stam, 65spd, 1284hp, 322stam, 65spd T11- 2501hp, 170stam, 56spd, 1775hp, 343stam, 65spd, 1404hp, 343 stam, 65spd T12- 2651hp, 180stam, 57spd, 1845hp, 364stam, 66spd, 1476hp, 1476hp, 364stam, 66spd Rite of yog(3 wars (2slow wars) 1br) Tier 2- 1478hp 90 stam 52 speed (48), 840hp 189 stam 62 speed T9- 1984hp 135stam 55 speed (51), 1116 hp, 273 stam, 64 spd T10- 2247hp, 160stam,56speed (52), 1260hp, 322stam, 65 spd T11- 2388hp, 170stam , 56 speed (52), 1332hp, 343stam, 65 spd T12- 2510hp, 180stam, 57spd (53), 1404hp, 364stam, 65spd Yog-sothoth (1 golem, 1mage, 1br) Tier 2- 2200hp 90stam 56 speed, 2178hp 396stam 49speed, 1128hp 280stam 63 speed T9- 2640 hp, 135stam, 59spd, 2402hp, 468stam 51spd, 1404hp, 364stam , 65spd T10- 2889hp, 160stam, 60spd, 2521hp, 410stam, 52spd, 1548hp 413stam, 65spd T11- 2992hp, 170stam, 60 spd, 2587hp, 528stam, 52 spd, 1632hp, 434stam, 66 spd T12- 3098hp, 180stsm, 61spd, 2640hp, 546stam, 52spd, 1692hp, 455stam, 66spd Category:Story